CHOOSE LOVE
by randomle26
Summary: (SMALL ONE SHOT- KFRAEROB OT3) "We've come a long way, day after day, (we still got a long way to go). You've got to pay your dues, if you want to sing the blues. But, no matter what you choose, choose love" - Ringo Starr; Choose Love


**AN: Sorry for lack of updates and all- I will treat everyone that's been reading with a small one shot about one of my OT3s. I hope you enjoy reading this (even though it's probably much shorter then my usual).**

**Please ignore my errors and I hope you like it (I've repeated for the umpteenth time). BTW this one is slightly AU.**

**Song Used to Influence: **_**CHOOSE LOVE**_** by Ringo Starr**

* * *

_To live your life right, you've got to let in the light, and let all the darkness go__  
__You've got to pay your dues, if you want to sing the blues__  
__But, no matter who you choose, choose love_

_Love, love, love, love, love__  
__Choose Love!_

_You've got to pay your dues, if you want to sing the blues__  
__ But no matter how you choose_

* * *

Rachel Roth clutched the pillow in the grip of her slender fingers. She intensely shut her eyes and reluctantly began heeding the painful voices.

"_You are such a slut!"_

"_How could anybody want you?"_

"_How could you even-"_

The menacing sounds halted when a hand on her back jolted her awake. She looked up into the familiar blue eyes of her night partner.

Dick Grayson asked with a concern face, "Are you okay, Rach?"

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend- a smile she constantly formed for others- before saying, "I'm fine." The two words alone sounded repetitive in her ears and on her tongue.

"No you're not," the ebony-haired man corrected, "You can say that to the guidance counselor, or to all your other friends, but you can't to me. You don't have any reason to lie to me, Rach."

"I'm not, I just…" Rachel trailed off. Based on his responsive expression, she could tell he wasn't buying the excuse she planned to build up in the few minutes of their conversation.

She huffed and finally answered, "I was listening to the yelling again."

Dick rubbed her arm in hopes to be comforting. He probably knew the touch wasn't even half as soothing as she needed. "Did it sound like the people at school or like your parents?"

"Does it matter?" Rachel said, "I'm just… I'm just so tired of hearing the same crap from everybody."

He chastely caressed her forehead with his lips and murmured, "I know. I know that you're trying to get better and I'm so proud of you."

"I just hate… I hate how everyone judges me for being different," she confessed, "And I know that everyone else is different and-"

"Stop," Dick cut her off, "You're problems aren't minimal to everyone else's, okay? And who cares what everyone else thinks? I love you the way you are." He pulled her against his bare abs, cuddling her as close as possible.

Rachel allowed the tips of her nails to lightly brush against his smooth skin. "Thank you for comforting me." He kissed the top of her head again as his reply.

Even when the sound of the bathroom door reopened, and the lights from said bathroom were finally switched off, Dick and Rachel didn't move from their place. It wasn't till she felt the weight of the bed go off balance when another presence settled next to Rachel's small body.

"Did you make her cry?" Wally asked, putting his hand on the side of Rachel's bare stomach.

Dick looked over at his friend and said, "She was just a little scared- I was trying to comfort her."

Wally pulled Rachel closer to his own warmth and murmured into the back of her neck, "Did he tell you that we love you?"

"He said nothing about you," she teased lightly.

Wally smothered her skin with the small butterfly kisses, "Well you know that I love you _much_ more then Dick does."

"Hey!" Dick interrupted, leaning closer and putting his forehead against Rachel's own, "I think _I _love her more then you, West."

Rachel put her hands on both of their chests, "Boys… I thought we had this arrangement so you two would _stop_ fighting."

"Anything to make you happy," Wally said to her in a sleepy voice- almost as if it was the only thing he could say when he was half-asleep.

"Of course, I do a better job then you," Dick argued- his competitiveness not allowing the subject to rest.

"Dick, sleep, now!"

* * *

**How was it?**

**I hoped you enjoyed this and it satisfied any KF/Raven/Robin feels.**

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
